hakom202fandomcom_da-20200216-history
Læsespørgsmål uge 40
Normativ eller deskriptiv? Diskuter for hver af teksterne, om der er tale om en normativ eller deskriptiv teori. Hvilke anbefalinger kan man f.eks. udlede af Fulk et al.? Fulk, Janet (2007): Social construction of communication technology • Deskriptiv, da den ikke kommer med klare anbefalinger. Der er lavet for lidt forskning. Har nogen normative forskrifter indenfor fremtidsforskning • Teksten forsøger at forklare sammenhængen mellem netværk, sociale processer og teknologibrug. '' Dinesen, Kirsten (2008): Forbrugeren i førersædet.'' • Både deskriptiv og normativ o Normativ når den kommer med anbefalinger om hvilke medier den skal vælge o Deskriptiv hvor den forklarer teorier om medievalg Dinesen 2008 betegner medier som levende organismer, og de har i de seneste år udviklet sig drastisk – dermed sker en mediekonvergens, hvor traditionelle medier smelter sammen, vokser eller forsvinder. Derfor skal virksomheder i dag nøje overveje hvilke medier, de anvender til at bære deres budskaber. Udviklingen af medierne har altså skabt en serie nye og komplekse medier / kommunikationsmuligheder. Disse kan ses i forhold til teorien om ”Rich media” som opstod i 1980’erne. "Rige medier" anvendes, når virksomheden skal udvælge hvilket medie, der er mest velegnet og mest effektiv til den pågældende kommunikationsopgave. For at kunne vurdere mediet ud fra dets richness skal det betragtes i forhold til; feedback, multiple clues, language variet og personal focus. Udover disse forhold, kan virksomheden også kigge på kommunikationens relevans. Det er netop afgørende at modtageren finder budskabet relevant, da dette styrker budskabets troværdighed. En fordel ved at anvende "rige medier" i kommunikationen, er muligheden for at arbejde samtidigt på flere dimensioner(lyd, billede, interaktion). Herved opnår virksomheden mange afkodningsmuligheder, som giver modtageren mulighed for selv at vælge den del af mediet, der opleves som mest relevant for denne. Dette giver imidlertid adgang til en anden dimension - frivillig opmærksomhed fra modtageren. opstår dette > troværdighed > relevans. Når virksomheden skal udvælge mediet kan den altså både kigge på mediets rigdom og om forbrugeren skænker mediet frivillig opmærksomhed. Hvis virksomheden har fokus på begge områder vil kommunikationen opleves relevant og dermed mere effektiv. Sitkin et al. (1992): A dual-capacity model of communication media choice in organizations. • Udelukkende deskriptiv • Sitkin et al. beskriver, hvordan man kombinerer DCC og SCC, da det kan give et spændende nyt perspektiv, den er forklarende men ikke retningsgivende. Takeuchi, Hirotaka & Ikuiro Nonaka (2000): Classic work: Theory of organizational knowledge creation. • Normativ • Teksten beskriver hvordan en virksomhed bør organisere sig for at opnå maksimal videndeling og dermed innovation. Pogner, Karl-Heinz (2005): Discourse communities and communities of practice: On the social context of text and knowledge production in the workplace. • Hovedsageligt deskriptiv og lidt normativ idet han til sidst tager stilling og laver en anbefaling. • Teksten handler om at viden udvikles og deles i henholdsvis praksisfællesskaber og diskursive fællesskaber Petersen, Morten Krogh & Karl-Heinz Pogner (2009) • Normativ: Teksten giver direkte anbefalinger • Handler om New Public Management - NPM Grænsen mellem det offentlige og borgerne bliver mere utydelige. Det offentlige skal til at se samfundsborgerne som kunder. Det offentlige skal udbyde produkter der dækker "kundernes" behov og konkurrere om borgerne, da de nu har lignende tilbud fra den private sektor. Hvis NPM skal realiseres kræver det høj grad af gennemsigtighed og legitimitet. Det er dog en ny form for legitimitet, idet det offentlige nu skal til at forholde sig til. De har ikke længere monopol på ydelser til borgerne, men skal forholde sig til konkurrenter. Dette gælder også i kommunikationsformen til/med borgerne. Derfor er det vigtigt med gennemsigtighed for netop at opnå legitimitet. Der kræves ikke længere ét kommunikationsmønster, men mange forskellige, som bliver formet af borgerne, den private og offentlige sektor tilsammen. Dvs at det offentlige ikke selv er styrende mere, men at borgerne selv kan gå ind og skabe nye mønstre bl.a. pga. ICT. Information and communication Technologies ICT - Integration af forskellige former for kommunikation (tele, data, masse, osv.) Model 1 MANGLER! Cirkulær sammenhæng mellem social kontekst -> Og Ny teknologi -> Og Ændringer i kommunikationsmønstre -> Den sociale kontekst oparbejder et behov for ny teknologi -> Dette medfører forandring i kommunikationsformen -> Dermed omdannes den sociale kontekst og processen kan starte forfra -> Behovet for denne fornyende proces gør, at det nærmest er umuligt at opfylde kravene for NPM; ansvarlighed, gennemsigtighed og legitimitet. Grænserne er så flydende og foranderlige at det i forhold til NPM ikke kan siges at hverken det offentlige eller borgerne kan ses som en stabil enhed. Relation er meget mangfoldig, og man kan ikke bygge en egentlig bro imellem to enheder. Media Richness Hvad er 'tvetydighed' ('equivocality', 'ambiguity'), gerne med eksempler fra organisatoriske sammenhænge? • Tvetydighed opstår når noget har flere betydninger. Eksempelvis kan kommunikationsopgaver adskille sig fra hinanden i forhold til graden af deres tvetydighed. Hermed menes, når der potentielt findes flere forskellige modstridende fortolkninger af kommunikationens budskab. • EKSEMPEL: En tvetydig kommunikationsopgave kan eksempelvis være når en leder skal fyre en medarbejder, da der kan være flere måder at tolke budskabet på. • Omvendt er en utvetydig kommunikationsopgave hvis en leder skal indkalde til møde, da det ikke er sandsynligt, at dette budskab vil kunne blive tolket på forskellige måder. Hvilke medier er mest velegnet til at håndtere tvetydighed? • De "rige medier", som Dinesen 2008 beskriver, er de mest velegnede til at håndtere tvetydighed. Disse rige medier er kendetegnet ved, at der er: o Mulighed for direkte feedback o Mulighed for at anvende mange forskellige forståelsesnøgler (lyd, billede, bevægelse) o Mulighed for sproglig udfoldelse (tale, skrift, dialog, billedsprog…) o Modtageren har fokus på mediet Figuren viser et billede på de rige medier 2007 / 2008 - kombination af både de traditionelle off-line medier og en række nye online, digitale, medier: MODEL MANGLER! Jo højere mediet er i dette hierarki desto rigere er det. >> Chat og blogs kan opfattes som "ultrarige medier". Eksempler på "rige medier" er aviser og tv-stationers websider, der i dag er en kombination af tekst, levende billeder, blogs, lyd, debatforum. Dermed sagt - brug rige medier til kommunikationsopgaver hvor tvetydighed er til stede. Ved utvetydige kommunikationsopgaver, kan de mindre medier med fordel anvendes. Hvad er forskellen mellem et mediums 'kapacitet' ('richness') og dets 'signalværdi' eller 'symbolske betydning'? • Et medies kapacitet = Data Carrying Capacity o DCC - i hvilken grad et medie er i stand til effektivt og efficient at formidle opgaverelevant data (Sitkin side 566) o Altså hvilket data / budskab der afsendes • Et mediums symbolske betydning = Symbol Carrying Capacity • SCC - i hvilken grad et medie er i stand til at formidle eller manifestere symbolsk mening. (Sitkin side 567) • Mediet er et symbol i sig selv og valget af mediet sender et budskab - udover selve dataindholdet. (McLuhan - "media is the message") • Eksempel: Et håndskrevet brev vil blive opfattet mere personligt end en e-mail. Den grundlæggende forskel mellem DCC og SCC findes specifikt ved at DCC anses være konstant, hvorimod SCC kan variere fra situation til situation. (Sitkin side 571 øverst) Hvad har kommunikationsteknologier, netværk, sociale processer i organisationer med hinanden at gøre? Hvordan er disse begreber forbundet? • ”et al identified multiple social psychological processes that can explain coordinated patterns of meanings and behaviours toward technology within social groups” (Fulk 133). Eller: Inden for en social gruppe (network) sker der via en række social-psykologiske processer en ensretning af teknologibrugen. • "These theories propose that interactions with social agents control the technologies and their effects and that attitudes toward and uses of technologies converge in social system" (Fulk 132). • Til at beskrive sådanne sociale processer trækker de på teorier inden for psykologien, der beskriver, hvordan indlæring og optagelsen af information, finder sted. Nogle af disse er eksempelvis: o Observational learning: Sker, når individer tilegner sig kognitive evner og/eller nye handlemønstre ved at observerer andre individers ageren. o Inhibitory and disinhibitory effects: Sker, når individer observerer konsekvenserne af andre individers ageren, og vurderer sandsynligheden for at opleve lignende konsekvenser (eks. man hører ofte, at fængselsstraf ikke skal være en hævn – men en måde at forebygge fremtidige forbrydelser: individerne i et samfund vil være klar over konsekvenser, hvis de begår en lignende forbrydelse). o Og andre... Innovation og videndeling Hvordan adskiller praksisfællesskaber sig fra andre fællesskaber, f.eks. diskursfællesskaber? Praksisfællesskaber: • En gruppe af mennesker der deler interesse for et bestemt emne/fagområde og forsøger at udbrede viden inden for dette område. • "(...) groups of people who share an interest, a problem area or enthusiasm for a certain subject, look for problem solutions together and intensify their knowledge and expertise in this field via continious interaction" (Pogner 2005: 6). Diskursive fællesskaber: • En gruppe med samme sprogbrug (diskurs), men ikke nødvendigvis arbejder mod et fælles mål. • "(...) characterized by various specific patterns of language use. They can be defined as social groups with common rules for language and its use, but also for the way of approaching problems. Members of the discourse community use their texts in order to demonstrate their membership in the community to which they belong or wish to belong" (Pogner 2005: 5). Sammenhængen mellem de to begreber: "Discourse communities and communities of practice are thus not mutually exclusive concepts; they both describe the social aspects of knowledge creation (and learning) - with slightly differing priorities between discursive and non-discursive practices" (Pogner 2005:10). Wenger (jf. Pogner 2005) hævder, at organisatorisk viden er knyttet til praksisfællesskaber. Hvad betyder det for ønsket om at bruge intranet til videndeling? Hvilke problemer kan der opstå?, (Hvordan) kan man bruge intranet til at understøtte videndeling i praksisfællesskaber? • Intranet er generelt en en god ide, men det fungerer ofte ikke. • Overload er et minus! • En løsning vil være at customize Hvordan opstår viden i organisationer og hvorfor er videndeling så vigtig? Tekst: Takeuchi & Nanoka 2000 o Viden opstår når eksplicit og tavs viden kombineres på forskellige måder:  "Socialization": (Fra tavs til tavs)  Gennem personlig erfaring  Mester/lærling-forhold  "Externalization": (Fra tavs til eksplicit)  Gennem metaforer, analogier og modeller  Den vigtigste konvertering for videns opståen  "Combination": (Fra eksplicit til eksplicit)  At systematisere viden i et system  "Internalization": (Fra eksplicit til tavs)  "Learning by doing"  Lære af andres erfaringer/fejl, manualer, FAQ  Disse fire konverteringer danner til sammen en spiral der udvidder sig (i det epistemologiske plan) o Vidensdeling er vigtig fordi den er grundlag for innovation. Vidensdeling (og derved innovation) kan sikres/fremskyndes ved følgende ledelsestiltag:  Intention (formulere en strategi/vision der tager højde for skabelsen af viden)  Autonomi (Arbejderne/udviklerne/Product Development Teams må så vidt muligt have en vis autonomi i deres arbejde for at kunne tænke i nye baner)  Kreativt kaos/variation (Omstrukturering og nedbrydning af eksisterende arbejdsprocedurer for at skabe rum for alternative tilgange og nytænkning. Flertydighed: Nissans "Let's change the flow")  Redundans (Løbende at dele mere viden end det umiddelbart er nødvendigt)  Mangfoldighed og variation (Organisationens interne sammensætning bør matche den eksterne, alle i organisationen skal have adgang til den samme information og medarbejder-rotation er en god idé) Hvordan kan man bruge intranet til at understøtte 'skabelse af viden'/innovation? Og hvad kan man evt. ikke bruge det til? Kan tavs viden altid ekspliciteres? Tekst: Takeuchi & Nanoka 2000 • Gennem et intranet kan man dele viden på tværs af fysiske grænser og forskellige afdelinger. Et intranet vil jf. Takeuchi og Nonaka, kunne bidrage til konvertering af både viden som "combination", "externalization" og "internalization". • Man kan ikke direkte bruge et intranet til "socialization" da det ifølge Takeuchi og Nonaka kræver personlig erfaring. • Tavs viden kan godt være så kompleks og uartikulerbar at den ikke kan ekspliciteres. Tag god ledelse som eksempel. Kategori:Fulk 2007 Kategori:Sitkin el al. Kategori:Dinesen 2008 Kategori:Takeuchi & Nanoka 2000 Kategori:Pogner 2005 Kategori:Petersen og Pogner